Andromeda Escapades
by WraithRaider
Summary: Sex abounds on the Andromeda Ascendent
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Don't own, just playing with them. A girl can dream, though.

**Warnings: **sexual situations, slash, het, threesomes. Don't like, don't read!

**Mine, All Mine**

Tyr's head began to ache. If Harper didn't shut up he was sure he would kill him. Harper, oblivious to Tyr's annoyance, rambled on. "You know, Tyr, we need to fix Rommie's virtual regulators."

"Yes, Harper, I know. But if you don't shut up, Trance will have to fix you because I'm going to hurt you." He smiled at the look on Harper's face.

"Yeah, okay," Harper mumbled. There was about five seconds of silence. "Speaking of Trance, I didn't think she was your type."

"And, what is my type?" Tyr questioned. "You?"

"Well, yes, you know I am," Harper answered smartly. "And…"

He never finished the sentence, because Tyr had slammed him into the wall. Harper tried to push back but Tyr's muscular forearm kept him pinned in place. "You know I like it when you fight me." Tyr's voice came out in a soft whisper, sending shivers down Harper's spine. "Yeah, I know," he answered breathlessly and struggled a bit more for effect. "What are you going to do?" Harper asked.

"Harper, I told you if you didn't shut up that I was going to hurt you. You didn't, so now I am."

The steel wall felt cool on Harper's cheek, but even cooler on his cock as Tyr yanked the smaller man's pants down. "That's cold!" he yelped. "But it will get hot," Tyr vowed. He snaked his arm around Harper's waist and wrapped his fingers gently around his cock. Harper moaned as the Nietzschean pumped his hand up and down.

"Do you like that?" Tyr whispered. Harper moaned again. "When I ask you a question, I expect an answer. Do. You. Like. That?" He squeezed harder.

"Yes," Harper groaned, "I like it."

"And what else do you like?"

"You. In me." Tyr slipped a finger into Harper's ass. "Like that?"

"No." A second finger slipped in. Harper groaned. Then a third was added. "Like that?" Tyr asked as one hand pumped Harper's cock and the other worked his ass. "No, Tyr, you know how," Harper groaned in pleasure, as well as frustration.

"Ask me," Tyr said.

"Please."

"Beg me," Tyr commanded.

"Tyr, please," Harper groaned as the Nietzschean continued to work his cock. "Again."

"Please," Harper whined.

"Please what Harper?" Tyr smiled as the young engineer squirmed between him and the wall. "Fuck me," Harper ground out.

Tyr undid his pants and released his cock, already hard from Harper's movements. He rubbed it between Harper's cheeks. Harper pushed back. Tyr paused. "Yes.."

"Now, Tyr, now please. I'm begging you!" In one quick motion Harper was impaled on Tyr's cock. He screamed and Tyr clamped a hand over his mouth. "I told you I was going to hurt you, "he whispered into Harper's ear, "but you like it, don't you?"

Harper nodded slowly. Tyr moved Harper's hands up, placing then above his head on the wall. "Don't move them," Tyr commanded. He then grabbed Harper's hips and began to drive into him, making Harper moan and pant.

Tyr was close to orgasm, but slowed himself down. "Do you give this to anyone else?" Harper's hands dropped as he tried to turn around. "What do you mean?" A hand flew to his throat, forcing his head back. Tyr's voice was low and menacing. "I told you not to move."

Harper was a little scared, but very turned on. Tyr's gripped tightened a bit and he felt the lump in Harper's throat move as he swallowed. "Do you do this with Captain Hunt?" he asked slowly.

Harper would have smiled if he knew Tyr wouldn't strangle him. So the big bad Nietzschean was jealous of Dylan. Harper thought about messing with him, but the ever increasing pressure on his neck told him not to. "No," Harper finally answered.

Tyr's hand didn't move, but the pressure lessened. "Don't. Ever." Harper felt Tyr's mouth on the back of his neck. Felt the small bites and gave into the pleasure they caused. "I am the only man who will touch you. Do you understand?" Harper nodded.

"No, I don't believe that you do." Tyr moved his hand up and down Harper's cock in rhythm with his own thrusting into Harper's ass. "I fill you up," Tyr spat out as he rammed Harper. Harper groaned as pleasure coursed through his body. "I make you come." Again he slammed into the younger man's body. Harper felt his balls tighten. "This is mine," Tyr stated as he gave a final thrust.

The spasms of Tyr's orgasm sent Harper over the edge and he came all over the wall. He slumped, panting, and Tyr caught him in his strong arms. He leaned in to Harper's face and brushed his lips softly across his. He looked straight in Harper's eyes. "Do you understand now?" he asked softly.

"Yeah," Harper nodded, "no late night visits to Dylan." Harper felt sated and his humor was returning. "But what about Beka and Trance?" he grinned.

A smile slowly crossed Tyr's lips. "Perhaps that can be arranged."


	2. Chapter 2

**Galactic**

Trance was bored. It happened often with her kind. The Andromeda was fully supplied and had run into no trouble in the last two weeks. She sat in her small garden, thinking of something exciting to do. Tyr has once, in a rare moment of kindness, offered to reach her Nietzschean history. Maybe that would be an interesting diversion. Maybe not, she thought, but it was better than sitting here talking to her flowers.

"Rommie, where's Tyr?

Andromeda's virtual image appeared. "I believe he is in engineering assisting Harper with some repairs."

"Thanks," Trance responded. She said goodbye to her flowers and skipped along the ship's corridors, humming. She reached engineering and called Tyr's name.

"Sorry, he just left."

Trance turned towards Harper's voice. His head was peeking out of a ventilation duct. She smiled at him. "Thanks, Harper," she called out as she left.

Trance quickened her pace and caught Tyr just as he was entering his quarters. "Tyr, you said you would give me a history lesson."

"I haven't the time now," he growled. She smiled sweetly and placed a hand softly on his cheek. "Please."

"Fine." Tyr rolled his eyes. "I need to bathe first. Come back in thirty minutes."

"I can't wait. This will be so much fun."

"No, Trance, Nietzscheans are not fun. There are things that have happened that you would not believe."

The smile left her face and she took a step towards him. A strange glint came into her eyes and Tyr's gaze could not leave her face as she spoke. "You cannot begin to imagine the things I have seen." A chill ran down Tyr's spine, but the look left Trance's face and was quickly replaced by her usual smile. "See you then." And then she bounded down the corridor.

Tyr was a little confused. The look on Trance's face, well, he just couldn't describe it. Or what it did to him. Trance was so innocent, so childlike, and he had never really thought of her as a woman. He must have imagined the look in her eyes he thought as he stepped into the shower.

The warm water helped ease the ache in his muscles. Being cramped inside the ducts with Harper wasn't ideal. What he really needed to do, well he couldn't. Beka was busy going over star charts with Dylan and he wasn't in the mood for Harper. He shut the water off and wrapped a towel around his waist. The lights in his quarters were dim.

"Hello, Tyr," a voice purred.

Tyr spun around and couldn't believe his eyes. Trance lay on his bed, draped only with a sheet. "Trance, what are you doing?" he asked, trying to appear nonchalant.

"I'm here for my lesson, silly," she answered brightly.

"I gather you are naked," he stated. She nodded. "Why?"

"Why not?"

"Why are you naked? Why are you here?"

"You're going to teach me about Nietzscheans." The sheet fell away as she crawled to the end of the bed. Tyr stepped back as she crawled closer. His eyes scanned her body and he saw that her skin was purple everywhere. He stared at her nipples, dark plum against her pale purple breasts.

"Trance…" Tyr began.

She cut him off with a kiss. It was soft and gentle and Tyr could only stare at her as she pulled back. She ran her hands down his chest, unwrapped the towel from his waist, and let it fall to the floor.

He began to speak again, but she pressed a finer to his lips. "Shhhhhh." Her other hand wrapped around Tyr's cock and he drew in a breath as she began to stroke him.

Her hand continued to work his cock for several minutes. "Tyr, I want you," she whispered. She released his cock, took his hand, and led him to the bed, where she crawled on all fours to the middle. "Take me."

Tyr stared at the purple girl poised on his bed, her backside teasing him. Her soft curves called to him and he moved to kneel behind her. His hand found her slit, already wet, and he slid his fingers in. Trance's tail twitched as he moved his fingers. She rocked back against his hand and moaned. "Now, Tyr, please," she begged.

Tyr guided his cock to Trance's opening and began to enter her slowly. She was so small and tight and he felt an overwhelming urge to be gentle, not to hurt her. He sheathed himself completely and she whimpered. "Did I hurt you?" he asked with concern.

"No," she giggled.

Tyr was angered. He was trying to be gentle, so as not to hurt her and she giggled! He couldn't believe it. He grabbed Trance's hips and stared at his large, dark hands on her purple skin. He watched her tail move slightly from side to side. He pulled back and drove into her slick cunt.

"More!" she demanded and he complied, pumping in and out, slowly and deeply. He reached around her waist and found her sweet spot, flicking it with his fingers. The purple girl moaned and her tail snaked up and around Tyr's neck. He felt it slowly constrict and could not stop the excitement coursing through him.

"Faster, Tyr," she cried. The Nietzschean quickened his pace, sliding in and out, in and out, even as he felt Trance's tail squeeze tighter. His fingers kept working her clit and he could feel her insides tightening around his cock.

Trance could feel her release coming. As Tyr's cock pumped in her cunt and his fingers tweaked her nub, she began to pant as feelings long forgotten came to her. She screamed in ecstasy as the spasms of her orgasm overtook her.

Tyr heard her panting, felt her tighten, and heard her scream as she came, the contractions bringing his own release. With one final deep stroke, he filled Trance with his seed.

They collapsed on the bed side by side and Tyr gathered Trance into his arms. "That was…" Tyr searched for the right word.

"Galactic."

"Yes," he agreed. He stroked her damp hair. "Perhaps we should schedule a history lesson weekly," he suggested, smiling.

The smile was returned as the purple girl kissed his neck. "I can show you things you can't even imagine."


	3. Chapter 3

**Who's the Boss? **

Dylan was frustrated. He needed sex. Beka had been unavailable for the past week and Harper was unreceptive. He had tried with Harper days ago and since then the young man had been avoiding him.

He continued looking over the plans to improve Andromeda's defenses. It wasn't as distracting as he had hoped. His head snapped up at the sound of the door opening, but fell back to the plans when he was Tyr. "What do you want, Tyr?"

"I have a certain matter to discuss with you, Captain Hunt."

"It is of a personal nature," Tyr added when Dylan didn't move.

That caught Dylan's attention. Discussing something of a personal nature? With Tyr? Dylan was definitely interested now. "And what would that be, Mr. Anasazi?"

The Nietzschean began to pace, thinking how to breach the subject. He stopped suddenly. "It has come to my attention that you are attempting to engage Harper in …. sexual matters."

Dylan's eyes narrowed. Where was this going? "And you r point, Tyr?"

"Stop. Harper will not comply with your requests," Tyr stated.

"And why is that, Tyr?" Dylan questioned suspiciously.

"He has been instructed not to."

"By you?" Dylan's eyebrows rose.

"Yes."

"Well that explains it," Dylan started. "But I can tell you Tyr, he really wanted it," Dylan taunted.

Tyr's arm spikes rose. "Do you wish to challenge me for him?"

"Yes," Dylan answered. He knew a lot about Nietzscheans but nothing about this. He just figured a good fight might help relieve some of his frustrations. Tyr quickly explained the basics of the challenge to Dylan. The challenge for a male lover consisted of both men stripping naked, oiling up, and wrestling. The winner, and dominant male, was the first to penetrate his opponent.

Dylan stared at Tyr, the oil glistening off his naked body and he felt himself harden. They circled each other and locked up. Tyr flipped Dylan to the floor, attempting to pin him and push in, but Dylan countered and rolled Tyr over his head.

The fight continued on. Both men were panting, their cocks rock hard. Dylan got behind Tyr and attempted a head lock. Both men froze as the door opened and Beka entered. She took in the scene and sat on the bed. "Dylan, how sweet of you to arrange entertainment."

"I am not here to amuse….Ugh!" Tyr grunted as Dylan twisted his arm up behind his back, feeling the pain course from his arm through his shoulder. It was quickly shadowed by the feeling of Dylan entering him. Tyr began to struggle against Dylan's hold and invasion, but the captain held firm.

SMACK! Dylan's hand fell across Tyr's ass. "Stop fighting," Dylan commanded. "I've won." Tyr stilled.

Dylan rocked back so Tyr was nearly sitting on his lap. A handful of braids brought his head up. Dylan's' breath was hot on Tyr's ear and the Nietzschean was panting heavily. The captain's voice was soft and teasing as he spoke. "Now, I can fuck Harper whenever I want." He tightened his hold on Tyr's braids and twisted his arm higher, causing Tyr to wince from the pain in his shoulder. "And I am your dominant, so I'll do whatever I want to you," he taunted and then bit Tyr's neck. "You'll obey me or face the consequences. Understand?"

"Yes," Tyr whispered.

"Yes, what?" Dylan demanded.

"Yes, Captain.'

"Very good, Tyr. Beka, a pillow, please."

Beka dropped a pillow in front of Tyr, then bent to kiss Dylan. "Be ready for me," he instructed her. Then in one motion he pushed Tyr's head to the pillow, bringing his ass of in the air.

Tyr was angry with himself. He had let Beka's intrusion distract him and Dylan had used it to his advantage. He had to admire the human, though, because it's exactly what a Nietzschean would have done. Dylan was clever. He was also very smart, for he never let go of Tyr's wrist, the twisted arm keeping Tyr under his control.

Dylan pulled almost completely out of Tyr, leaving only the head of his cock inside. He pushed back in roughly and began to pump into Tyr, sliding in and out very slowly. Dylan knew that Tyr needed more stimulation to come, but decided to torture the Nietzschean a little.

Tyr was in pain. His shoulder hurt, his ass hurt, and his balls hurt. He knew Dylan purposely went slowly, Tyr needing it rougher, harder, and faster to reach his release.

"Captain Hunt, please," Tyr panted.

"Be quiet!" Dylan snapped as his hand landed on Tyr's thigh with a stinging smack.

Tyr buried his face in the pillow as the torture continued. Dylan was asserting himself as a dominant very well, even for a human.

Dylan needed to come. He grabbed Tyr's hips to steady him, looked at Beka, who lay on the bed watching while she rubbed herself, and plunged in quickly and deeply. Tyr grunted into the pillow and thanked every god in the universe that the sexual torment had ended. He had no idea it was only beginning.

Dylan continued pounding into Tyr's ass. Harder, faster, deeper, in, out, in, out, in out until one final thrust and Tyr felt Dylan come.

Dylan released Tyr's wrist, then leaned over him, licking and kidding his back. The kisses turned to bites, softly at first, then harder, shooting waves of pain and pleasure through Tyr. Dylan continued to nip Tyr's skin, leaving small red marks. He began giving Tyr small, stinging slaps along his ass and thighs. Tyr panted. This he needed, the pain, the sweet pain made him rock hard. He wanted more, needed ore, but suddenly Dylan stopped.

He pulled Tyr up so he was on his knees. He pressed a soft kiss to Tyr's lips as his hands covered Tyr's and guided them to Tyr's erect cock. Dylan wrapped the Nietzschean's hands around his balls and cock. Tyr began to jerk himself off, but was stopped.

"Don't move," Dylan commanded, "watch us." Tyr watched as Dylan lay down alongside a naked and very aroused Beka. Dylan pulled her head in for a kiss, and his mouth covered hers, even as her hands moved to his cock. Her hand slid up and down slowly and his hand traveled from her neck, over her breasts, and down to her wet cunt. He ran his hand over her slit, coating it with her juices. He slid his fingers in and out, then brought them to Beka's lips, her tongue darting out to lick the salty liquid. He then repeated the action, Beka sucking and licking Dylan's fingers.

Tyr was in agony. He needed to come. Watching Dylan and Beka made him ache with need. He wanted to touch himself, to squeeze his balls, pump his cock. But Dylan had commanded him not to. Tyr couldn't watch any longer, he couldn't stand it. His hands were still wrapped around his balls and cock, but he was not permitted to give himself release. He felt Dylan's seed seep out, the warm liquid running down the inside of his thighs. His head dropped and he stared at the floor, but he could still head Dylan's measured breathing and Beka's panting and moaning.

Dylan spread Beka's legs and moved on top of her. He entered smoothly, Beka's cunt wet with arousal, and began to fuck her. He looked to where Tyr knelt on the floor and smiled. The Nietzschean, breathing heavily, head bowed, hands still on his cock, had not moved.

Dylan pumped faster into Beka. She writhed beneath him, her release close. Dylan rubbed her swollen clit with his fingers, sending her over the edge. Her back arched as her orgasm hit, her insides contracting around Dylan and bringing his own release.

He slowly withdrew from Beka and rose from the bed. He walked to Tyr and used three fingers to raise his head. His eyes clouded with lust, Tyr stared at Dylan, who smiled down at him. "Would you like to come, Tyr?"

Tyr closed his eyes in relief. "Yes, captain."

"Go to the bed," Dylan instructed. Tyr rose and slowly walked to where Beka still lay, rubbing herself.

"'Pleasure her and you'll get pleasure," Dylan said as he roughly shoved Tyr's face to Beka's cunt. Tyr could smell the sex and it excited him. He began to lick Beka's slit, tasting the salty juice of Beka mixed with Dylan's seed. Dylan moved to position Tyr's knees on either dies of Beka's head and guided the Nietzschean's cock into her mouth. Tyr groaned into Beka's crotch, her mouth warm and moist on his cock and he began to pump into it.

Dylan slapped Tyr's ass. "You don't come until she does," he snapped. He again rained stinging smacks onto Tyr's ass and thighs with one hand while the other teased Tyr's hole, finally slipping a finger in and out.

Tyr reached around Beka's thighs and slipped his fingers into her. He buried his face in her and sucked her clit, causing Beka to squirm and Dylan knew that she was close. He moved behind Tyr and entered him, moving very slowly.

Tyr was in complete agony. He had to come soon. His mouth continued to work Beka's clit. Dylan pushed in and out, setting an excruciatingly slow pace. Beka wiggled beneath him, taking in more of his cock, sucking hard.

"Make her come, Tyr, so I can make you come."

SMACK! Dylan's hand landed on Tyr's ass again, stinging, painful, but welcome. Another smack as Dylan drove into Tyr harder. "Fill her up, Tyr," Dylan commanded. Another smack landed as Dylan's stroked quickened and deepened.

Beka came then and she took Tyr's cock deep into her throat, pulling back and letting her teeth graze his cock. Dylan smacked Tyr yet again, deeply driving into Tyr's ass and hitting his sweet spot. SMACK! "Come Tyr!" Dylan commanded as he once again rammed into Tyr.

The combination of Dylan's smacks, Beka's teeth, and the pain in his ass drove Tyr to his release. His cock contracted, shooting Come down Beka's throat, which she greedily swallowed.

Dylan withdrew from Tyr and pulled him down beside him, placing himself between Tyr and Beka. He caressed Beka with one hand, while the other stroked Tyr's leg. Tyr was surprised when Dylan abruptly shoved him off the bed and rose on one elbow to look at him. Tyr sat staring at Dylan. Why had he pushed him away? Didn't he please him? "Captain Hunt?" Tyr questioned.

"Shut up!" Dylan snapped. Confusion spread across the Nietzschean's face and it gave Dylan some perverse pleasure to torment Tyr further. "Get out!" Dylan shouted. At Tyr's hesitation he yelled, "Now! And send Harper to me!"

The Nietzschean rose slowly, his eyes never leaving Dylan. Tyr thought that Captain Hunt wanted Harper. Dylan could see it on his face and he said it only to punish Tyr further. He was so enjoying tormenting his Nietzschean. He smiled wickedly as Tyr stalked from the room.


	4. Chapter 4

**Pleasing and Being Pleased**

Tyr stalked the corridors of the ship. The thought of Dylan with Harper put him in a foul mood. Further angering him was not knowing if it was someone else with Harper or someone else with Dylan that was the problem. He entered his quarters, the doors sliding close with a whoosh.

"Hello, Tyr."

Tyr spun around to see Dylan perched on the bed. He also noticed Harper sitting quietly behind the captain. "Captain." Tyr stared at him, waiting.

"Take off your clothes, Tyr. You know the position I want you in." Dylan waited patiently as the Nietzschean removed his clothing. Once Tyr stood nude, he slowly sank to his knees, his hands moving to encase his cock and balls.

Harper stirred in the bed as Dylan began to stroke his leg. "I'm sure you believe that I've had Mr. Harper already, " Dylan began, "but I haven't. I want you to watch our first time, Tyr. To know that I am truly your dominant."

Tyr watched as Dylan's hands moved up Harper's thighs to his semi-erect cock. Harper moaned when Dylan's hand wrapped around the shaft and began to squeeze and pump it. Dylan leaned down and pressed his lips to Harper's. He used his tongue to part the young man's lips and then thrust it in, probing his mouth. Dylan continued rubbing Harper's cock, causing it to become fully erect. "Are you ready for me, Seamus?"

The engineer smiled. "Yes, captain."

Tyr watched, mesmerized, as Dylan parted Harper's legs, moved on top of him, and entered him smoothly. Harper groaned as Dylan moved, very slowly, in and out. He leaned down and pressed hi slips softly to Harper's. The young man responded by opening his legs further, grabbing Dylan's' ass and taking him in fully.

Tyr's cock grew hard as he watched Dylan and Harper. He wanted to pull Dylan off and fuck Harper himself. But he also wanted to slide Harper out from under Dylan and take his place. The mixture of feelings confused Tyr.

Dylan moved faster now, pumping in and out, in and out, until he finally exploded in Harper with a moan. He pulled out and moved towards Tyr. Dylan's cock was still erect and inches form Tyr's face as he caressed the Nietzschean's cheek. "Taste me, Tyr," he said softly,

Tyr's eyes widened in disbelief. He had never taken a man into his mouth. Then again, until Dylan had challenged him, no man had ever been inside him either. Dylan grabbed Tyr's chin. "You will do as you're told," he snapped. He slowly wound Tyr's braids around his hand, the other pinching his chin between his thumb and finger, forcing him to open his mouth and pulled the kneeling man toward him. Tyr was surprised by the feeling of Dylan's cock in his mouth and tried to pull away. Dylan's hand twisted and held Tyr's head firmly. He began to slowly move his hips, pushing his cock in and out of Tyr's mouth.

He motioned to Harper, who rose from the bed and brought Dylan a chair. Dylan pulled Tyr's head back as he sat. "You've never done this before," Dylan smiled down at him. "Well, Mr. Anasazi, you're learning all kinds of new things, aren't you?" Tyr said nothing, just continued to stare at Dylan. "Mr. Harper, please join us." Harper moved to stand behind Tyr and Dylan pushed Tyr head down on him again. Dylan's cock was smooth and firm in Tyr's mouth and he was discovering that he did not find the experience to unpleasant. His own cock hardened as he continued to suck.

Tyr felt a hand on his ass. Harper. The engineer was kneading and pinching Tyr's skin, sending waves of excitement through him. He felt Harper part his cheeks and the head of the boy's cock pressed against Tyr's hole. "Captain, with your permission."

"Permission granted, Mr. Harper." At that, Harper pushed quickly into Tyr, making him grunt.

"Careful, Mr. Harper," Dylan cautioned. "Only I administered pain to Tyr."

"Of course, captain." Harper smiled at Dylan. He was enjoying himself. While sex with Tyr was passionate, heated and sometimes, painful, with Dylan it had been slow and sensual. And this, being able to fuck Tyr was making the engineer giddy.

Harper pumped into Tyr's ass slowly at first, then quickened his pace. The Nietzschean's ass was wonderful to look at and his hole was tight, giving Harper much pleasure.

Tyr was not sure he liked this. Dylan fucking him was one thing, but Harper? He raised his head to protest, only to be shoved down roughly by Dylan, whose cock touched the back of his throat, causing him to gag. Still Dylan would not let him up.

"Make me come, Tyr, or face the consequences," Dylan commanded.

Tyr relaxed his throat and began to suck harder. Harper continued to pound into him and he had to admit that he was feeling very aroused. He continued to suck Dylan, his tongue swirling around the shaft, teeth lightly grazing the skin. Tyr became bold and moved his hand up to caress Dylan's balls. As he squeezed and kneaded them, he felt a hand drop to his head, and he felt as if Dylan was petting him. He smiled around the cock in his mouth, happy that he was pleasing the captain. Harper hit his sweet spot and a moan escaped Tyr. Harper angled again and hit Tyr's spot again. His balls started to tightened and he knew that he would come soon. But he didn't want to; he needed to please Dylan first. Harper, however, was unconcerned with Tyr's dilemma and continued to pound into him. Tyr grasped his own cock, squeezing, trying to hold off his release, at the same time sucking harder on Dylan.

Dylan was enjoying the feel of Tyr's mouth on him. It was moist and warm and Dylan moved a hand to Tyr's head, petting his new toy. He locked eyes with Harper, who was busily pumping into Tyr, and nodded. Harper slammed into the body beneath him harder and harder, drawing out pleasured grunts. Dylan held Tyr's head firm as he began to pump into the willing mouth. He felt his balls tightened and shoved into Tyr's mouth once last time, his seed spurting forth. "Swallow it," he commanded.

Tyr swallowed down as much of Dylan's seed that he could. Dylan pulled Tyr's head up and looked into his eyes. Tyr's face was contorted in pleasure, as Harper was still pounding in to him. Dylan leaned down and whispered into Tyr's ear. "You please me, Tyr." His breath ghosted over Tyr's ear and neck and then he pushed the chair back and kneeled in front of Tyr. He bit down on Tyr' neck, breaking the skin, and Tyr cried out as he came. Harper rammed in once last time and found his release also.

Dylan rose and pulled both Tyr and Harper to their feet. He guided both men to the bed and pushed them down on it. He positioned himself between the two, Harper immediately snuggling against his chest. Tyr lay there, apprehensive; would Dylan push him away again? A smile crept across his face when he felt Dylan's hand grip his thigh possessively.


End file.
